memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Nebula A class
| status = Active | length = 442 meters | beam = 318 meters | draft = 130 meters | decks = 30 | crew = 650 (130 officers, 520 enlisted) | speed = warp 8.5 (cruising) warp 9.975 (enhanced warp drive) | image = Nebula A side.jpg|caption = Side view of the Nebula A class heavy cruiser | image2 = Nebula A top.jpg|caption2 = Top view of the Nebula A class Heavy cruiser |armament = 15 Type-XII phaser arrays 4 Type-XII pulse-phaser cannon assemblies 5 3-tube torpedo launchers 100 quantum torpedoes 200 high-yield photon torpedoes}} A recent variant of the , the Nebula-A class is superior in firepower, speed and defense than its original version.The primary saucer configuration of the Nebula A-class is circular and, therefore, narrower than that of the , which is elliptical across. The mission profile of the Nebula A-class is also different from the . In addition to performing various scientific and exploratory roles to conducting patrol and transport duties, the Nebula A-class is designed to be combat oriented. It is classified as a Heavy cruiser. The Nebula A-class is composed of two hull sections; the saucer-shaped primary hull mounted atop the secondary hull, with two warp nacelles mounted on either side of the secondary hull, directly below the primary hull. Atop the primary hull is a superstructure which could support a variety of modules, such as the inclusion of a triangular platform, fitted with torpedo launchers, an oval platform, or additional warp nacelles. Onboard tactical systems The onboard tactical systems of the Nebula A-class is comparable to the . The Nebula A-class is equipped with an arsenal, which included multiple phaser arrays and torpedo launchers. The typical offensive arsenal of the included a torpedo launcher located on the secondary hull above the deflector dish, and on some variants, a torpedo launcher located on the superstructure located above the primary hull. Phaser positions included the forward-most part of the primary hull, and on the secondary hull, below the deflector dish. This ship is armed with 15 Type-XII phaser arrays, 4 Type-XII pulse-phaser cannon assemblies, and 5 3-tube torpedo launchers. It has a payload of 100 quantum torpedoes and 200 high-yield photon torpedoes. Engineering systems The engineering systems of the Nebula A-class spanned twelve decks of the engineering section. Main Engineering itself was located on Deck 29 and was an open-plan facility, directly accessible from the corridor. Consisting of two levels, it provided direct access to the vessel's warp core and primary engineering support systems. The corridor bulkhead housed the Master Situation Monitor. Inside the main section, the master systems display was the operational focus of the room. Beyond this, heading towards the warp core, the chief engineer's office and several support consoles were located on the left, and the assistant chief engineer's console on the right. These formed part of the bulkhead protecting the main part of engineering from the warp core. Access to the upper level, a circular area surrounding the warp core, was provided by a ladder to the left of the warp core or an elevator on the right. The upper level had access to other warp core maintenance systems. Nebula A-class starships had 8 transporter rooms located throughout the vessel. Propulsion The maximum cruising speed of the Nebula A-''class is warp 8.5. The maximum speed is warp 9.9. Equipped with the enhanced warp drive of the Khronnians, the '''Nebula A-class' can now attain and sustain a maximum cruise speed of warp 9.975. Computer systems The computer systems on board the Nebula A-class is bio-neural based. Computer systems are concentrated in a computer core, which was accessible through a maintenance room. Each Nebula A-class vessel carried two independent computer cores; one located in the saucer section and one in the engineering section. Science facilities Nebula A-class starships have 16 separate scientific research labs. These are among the largest and most advanced science labs onboard a Federation starship. It is also equipped with an Astrometrics Lab and a Stellar Cartography Department. The ship is also equipped with a cybernetics lab. Medical facilities There are two Sickbays onboard this ship class. Both are equipped with six standard biobeds and two surgical biobeds covered by large overhead sensor clusters and capable of hook-up to a surgical support frame. Sickbay 1, located on the port side of the ship, and was home to the chief medical officer's office, while Sickbay 2, located on the starboard side of the ship, was where the second most senior medical officer’s office is located. A small lab used for routine analysis of patients is attached to each medical officer’s office. The room itself was considered to be general purpose, and was often the location of regular crew physicals, appointments, and various medical emergencies – it could effectively handle majority of situations that a crew would face. Crew facilities Accommodations The Nebula A-class does not have families or non-Starfleet personnel aboard. Most crew quarters on this class are located in the ship's saucer section. However, the engineering hull also contains crew quarters, generally containing engineering personnel. As was common on Starfleet vessels, the living accommodations for senior officers and VIPs are larger than standard crew quarters and lined the edge of the saucer section. They were generally reserved for lieutenant commanders and above. Captain's quarters are similar to the officers' quarters but were slightly larger. The captain had a large desk area and work terminal. VIP and diplomatic guest quarters share the same layout. Officers' quarters usually included a living area in the center of the dwelling, which held a personal workstation, couch, replicator, and a small dining area. Connected to this is a bedroom that featured a double-sized bed and room for personal belongings. The bedroom would be connected by a half-bathroom with wash basin, mirror, toilet, several drawers, and a sonic shower. Junior officers' quarters are small-unit quarters located on the interior of the ship and lacked windows. They are comprised of a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Crew members of lieutenant junior grade are given their own quarters; ensigns and non-commissioned officers were required to share quarters. The living area contains a replicator terminal and is customizable with a variety of furniture and decorations. Recreational facilities Located at the forward-most section of the saucer module is the main mess hall. It serves as the social center of the ship and is manned by the Mess officer. It has a battery of recreational games including three-dimensional chess as well as a fully stocked bar which carries syntheholic beverages. The replicators are also able to produce other food and drinks for the crew to enjoy in a relaxed social setting. Its large, panoramic windows permit a staggering view of the ship's passage through space. The Nebula A-class carries 6 holodecks. The ship’s gymnasium contains a variety of recreational equipment for a variety of sports. Standard auxiliary craft complement There are three shuttlebays aboard a Nebula A-class starship, supporting a variety of shuttlecraft, and three hangars for the overhauling, refitting, testing, and storage of auxiliary craft. Shuttlebay 1 is the main shuttlebay and is where 1 Delta Flyer III Runabout, and 3 Type-11 shuttles are berthed. Shuttlebay 2 is where 1 Danube-class Runabout, 1 Type-11 shuttle and 2 Type-9 shuttles are berthed. Shuttlebay 3 is where 4 Type-9 shuttles are berthed. Vanguard Command The ''Nebula-A''s attached to Vanguard Command were retrofitted and refitted with ablative armor, bio-neural circuitry, multi-phasic shielding, secondary shields, a stronger and faster warp drive, a class 7 secondary warp drive, forward Type-XII pulse phaser cannons, and the capacity to launch quantum torpedoes.